


The Chicken Files 21

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [14]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 21





	The Chicken Files 21

File 20

Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne liebkosten meine nackte Haut wie die zärtlichen Finger eines geliebten Menschens. Ich atmete den würzigen Duft frischen Grases ein, lauschte dem sanften Rauschen des Wassers. Die Augen geschlossen fühlte ich mich für einen Augenblick zurück versetzt in meine Kindheit, zu einer dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten, an dem ich mit Freunden einen kleinen See in der Nähe meines Heimatortes aufsuchen konnte, wir badeten und uns anschließend in die Sonne legten. Es waren kurze, glückliche Momente gewesen, denn unsere Familien waren arm und normalerweise wurde von uns erwartet, dass wir etwas zum Lebensunterhalt beitrugen, wenn wir nicht in der Schule saßen und lernten.

All dies lag nicht nur Jahre sondern auch viele Tausende Kilometer entfernt. Doch bald würde ich wieder in meine Heimat zurückkehren. Ich sah dem mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits wünschte ich zu erfahren, wie es den Eltern und Geschwistern ergangen war, und sie auch wissen zu lassen, dass es mir gut ging. Anderseits fürchtete ich mich vor der Enge meiner sächsischen Heimat. 

Zu sehr hatte ich die Freiheit der nordamerikanischen Prärie in den letzten Monaten genossen. Auch wenn diese Freiheit mit vielen Gefahren verbunden gewesen war, ich Menschen, die mir etwas bedeutet hatten, sterben gesehen hatte, ja selbst mit meinen Kugeln und meinem Messer anderen das Leben genommen hatte, auch wenn ich den Unbilden der Natur hatte trotzen müssen, wilden Tieren und vielen anderen Herausforderungen. Dieses Leben hatte mir auch eine Freundschaft beschert, wie ich sie so nie zuvor erfahren hatte.

Winnetou war es auch zu verdanken, dass ich nun hier lag. Vor zwei Tagen waren wir in das Pueblo seiner Mescalero Apachen zurück gekehrt. Einige Tage wollten wir uns hier ausruhen, vor allem die Pferde zu Kräften kommen lassen. Dann würde er mich nach St. Louis begleiten. Ich wollte mich von dem alten Mr. Henry verabschieden, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass aus einem jungen Hauslehrer erst ein Landvermesser und dann ein Westmann geworden war. Von St. Loius aus würde es mit dem Zug nach Osten gehen und schließlich mit dem Schiff nach Hamburg. Wann ich zurückkommen würde, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, nur so viel wusste ich, ich wolle unbedingt wieder hierhier zurück kehren.

Dass dies vor allem etwas mit dem Mann zu tun hatte, dem ich diesen kleinen Ausflug verdankte – wir waren mit dem Kanu einen Nebenarm des Pecos hinab gefahren und hatten schließlich auf einer kleinen Insel, die offensichtlich in wasserreicheren Zeiten überflutet war, so dass ihr Boden genug Feuchtigkeit gespeichert hatte, nun tatsächlich einen Grasteppich wachsen zu lassen, angehalten, unsere mitgebrachten Speisen verzehrt und waren anschließend etwas im Wasser geschwommen, um uns dann von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen – konnte ich unschwer vor mir selbst leugnen.

Und doch mochte ich mir nicht so recht eingestehen, dass meine Gefühle für Winnetou längst die der Freundschaft überschritten hatten. Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten so manche meiner Ansichten überdenken müssen, auch manches aus meiner christlichen Erziehung und mit Sicherheit die Vorurteile, die mein Volk, so oft gegen den roten Mann hegte. Doch dies war ein Tabu, das zu brechen, mir schwer fiel.

Ich dachte zurück an eine Begebenheit meiner Jugend. Ich hatte mein Schulbuch bei einem Freund vergessen und wollte es am Abend unbedingt noch holen, um noch am Sonntag vor der Kirche lernen zu können. Satt an der Haustür zu klopfen war ich nach hinten gegangen, um mich am Fenster zum Schlafzimmer meines Freundes bemerkbar zu machen. Gerade als ich um die Hausecke biegen wollte, sah ich, wie jemand aus dem Fenster in den kleinen Hinterhof kletterte. Eine weitere Gestalt löste sich aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. „Endlich“, sagte sie und ich erkannte die Stimme des jungen Referendars, der unserem Dorfschullehrer seit einigen Monaten assistierte. 

„Ich musste warten, bis mein Bruder eingeschlafen war“, lautete die Erwiderung und ich erkannte die Stimme des älteren Bruders meines Freundes. Ich sah, wie die beiden sich umarmten, dann drehte der Bruder um und stützte sich gegen die Hauswand. „Beil dich! Besteig mich, bevor jemand merkt, dass ich nicht im Bett bin!“, forderte er den Referendar auf. Ich hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, ein leises Stöhnen – dann rannte ich, als würde der Teufel mich verfolgen, mein Lehrbuch längst vergessen.

Ich erzählte nie jemanden etwas von dieser Begegnung, auch meinem Freund nicht. Aber ich konnte sie nie vergessen. Ich wusste, dass was die beiden da getan hatten, war eine große Sünde. Und doch übte die Vorstellung von den sich umarmenden jungen Männern eine seltsame Faszination auf mich aus. Die Zeit des Referendars an unserer Schule war bald darauf abgelaufen. Der Bruder meines Freundes zog auf der Suche nach besser bezahlter Arbeit in die ferne. Ob die beiden sich weiterhin sahen, habe ich nie erfahren.

Wohl aber kam der Punkt, an dem ich nicht mehr die Augen vor der Tatsache verschließen konnte, dass mein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht vielleicht nicht ganz der Art war, wie man es – und vor allem ich selbst – es von mir erwartete. Mit Sicherheit, wenn auch uneingestanden, war dies ein Grund dafür, das sich nur allzu willig gewesen war, mich von Mr. Henry in ein Leben schubsen zu lassen, dass keine baldige Familiengründung von mir erwartete, ihr im Gegenteil eher diametral gegenüber stand. 

Nun hatte dieses Leben mir also einen Menschen beschert, der jene so wohl verborgenen Leidenschaften in mir mehr und mehr erweckte, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Der mich fragen ließ, ob Liebe wirklich Sünde sein konnte? Ob sie nicht viel eher, egal in welcher Form, ein Geschenk des Himmels für uns war, eines, dass wir nicht in Frage stellen, sondern dankbar annehmen sollten? Nur, dass ich so gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie Winnetou, wie die Indianer überhaupt, zu dieser Art von Lieben standen. Natürlich wagte ich nicht zu fragen. Doch in Momenten wie jenem nun, an dem ich Winnetous Nähe in aller Unschuld genießen konnte, fühlte ich mich einfach nur glücklich. 

„Nun lacht Scharlih wieder wie die Sonne.“

Winnetous Stimme holte ich mich aus meinem Gedanken. Ich hob den Kopf an, da ich auf dem Bauch lag, und sah, dass er sich mir gegenüber gesetzt hatte, den Rücken an einem kleinen Felsen gelehnt. Offensichtlich hatte er mich bereits seit einer Weile beobachtet, denn er sagte nun: „Zuvor verdunkelten Wolken Scharlihs Gesicht, als würden dunkle Gedanken meinen Bruder betrüben.“

„Ich habe an zuhause gedacht“, gestand ich.

„Und dies hat meinen Bruder betrübt?“, wunderte sich Winnetou. „Ich dachte, er würde sich auf seien Heimat freuen.“

„Es betrübt mich vor allem, Winnetou verlassen zu müssen“, erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemä0.

„Winnetou wird die Monde bis zu Scharlihs Rückkehr zählen.“ Wir wussten beide, dass sehr wohl mehr als ein paar Monate vergehen konnten, bevor wir uns wiedersehen würden, dass durchaus auch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass es ein Abschied für immer sein würde. Wer mochte schon zu sagen, welches Schicksal auf uns wartete. Doch wir wollten beide nicht darüber sprechen.

Ich hatte mich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, um Winnetou besser ansehen zu können und verzog nun wohl das Gesicht, dann Winnetou sagte: „Scharlih hat noch immer Schmerzen.“. Bei unserem letzten Abenteuer war ich von einem Messer an der Schulter verletzt wurden, keine tiefe aber eine sehr schmerzhafte Wunde, die noch immer nicht vollständig verheilt war. Die Belastung erst mit dem Kanu, dann beim Schwimmen, hattend en Schmerz wieder verstärkt.

Winnetou trat zu der Decke, in die er unseren Proviant eingeschlagen gehabt hatte und holte ein kleines Tiegelchen mit einer breiigen Masse heraus. Wie immer war er für alles vorbereitet.„Dies sollte Scharlihs Schmerzen lindern“, sagte er und holte sich neben mich.

Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Kopf auf meinen gesunden rechten Arm, während ich den linken an meine Seite legte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Winnetou mich auf diese oder ähnliche Weise versorgte, doch diesmal, wohl nicht zuletzt wegen der entspannten Situation in der wir uns befanden, war die Auswirkung auf meinen Körper nur allzu offensichtlich. Ich war dankbar, das sich auf dem Bauch lag und sie ihm somit verborgen bleiben musste. Ich würde beimA fustehen vorsichtig sein müssen.

Eine Weile massierte Winnetou die Masse schweigend in meine Schulter ein, dann brach er die Stille: „Winnetou würde seinen Bruder gern etwas fragen“, sagte er. „Aber Scharlih muss ihm versprechen, dass er nicht schlecht von Winnetou denkt.“

„Ich würde nie schlecht von dir denken“; erwiderte ich sofort.

„Winnetou weiß, dass die Christen es als Sünde ansehen, wenn ein Mann Gefühle für einen anderen Mann hegt, aber ist Liebe wirklich Sünde?“

Ich war sprachlos. Wir hatten im Kampf oft genug beweisen, dass wir uns blind verstanden, doch kannte Winnetou mich so gut, dass er die Gedanken, die mich beschäftigt hatten, erriet? Oder beschäftigten hin etwa die selben Fragen?

„Winnetou hat Scharlih verletzt, es tut ihm leid“, sagte der Apache, als ich weiter schwieg und ich hörte die Sorge in seiner sonst stets so beherrschten Stimme.

„Nein“, erwiderte ich hastig. „Ich war nur überrascht von deiner Frage. Es stimmt, es heißt, ein Mann solle nicht bei einem anderen Manne liegen wie bei einem Weibe, aber ich... ich denke, dass wahres Christentum sich in der Liebe zeigt, egal wie sich diese Liebe manifestiert.“ Ich wusste, dass diese Worte ebenso sehr eine Antwort auf seine Frage waren wie auf meine eigenen.

„Also würde Scharlih akzeptieren, wenn ein Mann Gefühle für einen andere Mann hegt?“

„Ja“, antwortete ich schlicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte. Durfte ich hoffen? Oder interpretierte ich gerade meine eigenen Wünsche in Fragen, die einfach nur seiner Neugier geschuldet waren?

Winnetou ließ von mir ab und trat einige Schritte zur Seite. Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sah den stolzen Apachen-Häuptling, sah aber vor allem den attraktivsten Mann, der mir je begegnet war, sah, wie sein Körper auf seine Berührungen meiner Person reagiert hatte, sah vor allem seine Augen, die mich mit eiern Mischung aus Hoffnung, Frage und Furch musterten.

Ich richtete mich auf und trat zu ihm. Da mir die Worte für eine Antwort fehlten, ließ ich meine Taten sprechen. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn.

Wir kehrten an diesem Tag erst spät Abends ins Pueblo zurück. Und längst war es nicht mehr allein die Sonne, welche meine Haut liebkoste.


End file.
